ruins_of_avalonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bubblesplosion/killer
rippin' killing, hometown feelings, denying everything in my path, destroying everything with my wrath, everything you've done, it will go to shambles, slashing, bashing, and i love to gamble, firin' machine guns like i'm rambo, too much power for one girl to handle, gonna leave a big mark like i'm a vandal, lock my heart in a dark room, blow out the candles, everything you've built, it will go to shambles... but when i try to rip, people bite their lip, they skip over bits, wondering what imma spit, but they trip, i hit hard like a whip, destroyin' this voyage, destroyin' everything you've done, you think you've won, but we've just begun, come on, fight me, right me, if you care so much, then enlight me, the night tree looks like a creature trying to eat ya, but i'll make myself visible all year round, hellbound... once i hit the ground, supersonic sound, boom! sweep you off your feet like a broom! going so fast, going so fast, zoom! makin' dark clothes over the loom, makin' fight shows under the moon, livin' it, but killin' it, you know i'm feeling it, destroying this place with haste, i'm a killer but i show out, because it's no fun when they don't find out, but hold up now! who gonna take care when i die out? who gonna make death when i freeze now, maybe death'll make death, that's a breeze, now. breathe, now, because you need to keep out the freedom, but we done, because it's nothing but fire... take me higher, yeah, take me higher, you know all this time god's been a liar, nothin' up there, brush away my hair, i think that's fair, enough to make more destruction, sudden like an eruption, i think i have a dysfunction, but that poses no threat, 'cause i'm killin' it, killin' everything, heavy claim, you made yesterday, you said you were gonna push me away, but you failed, and i'm feelin' straight... straight enough to kill bill, long death like a duck's bill, it's 'bout time you feel real, chikin' like a fail em reel, double-cross, you made the deal, function crossing, breaking seal, it's 'bout time you feel real. feel real... try to die, try to survive, you won't get what you want, so don't try to get what's on your mind, think thrice, not twice, because twice means a device trying to save from my destruction. i don't think that that's an allowed conjuction. ... tryna pop with the rock, but hip hop makes it stop, so it makes it a rap, just like that, it becomes, less abstract, with the facts, that i'm murdering... that i'm murdering... but chika that tic tac intact, breath fresh, holding on to the rest, destroying the best, beating the worse, maybe i'm blessed, ay, maybe i'm cursed, but yours, it's a different work, you seem to be the type of guy who takes it and you make it die, a killer, cold-blooded just like me, never to be free... Category:Blog posts